redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jettcoil
Gender: Male Species: Blacksnake Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Phenomenally large non-venemous snake, nearly twice the size of a big adder. Only slightly smaller than his mate. Scales are irridescent black, dull indigo below; eyes are dirty yellow and tounge is brilliant blue. Wears a silver tailring with a jet wolf's-head pendant, with two small emeralds for eyes. Personality: Obedient and loyal, but still a brutal killer. Actually conceives a sort of liking for his mate. Backstory WARNING! HUGE SPOILERS FOR GINGIVERIAN IN HERE!!! Please do not read if you've not read the story! Jettcoil and his mate Whiptail, like the rest of the creatures who served aboard the ship Redclaw, had no known place of origin. Sometime when she was a hatchling, she and Jettcoil were captured by the marten corsair Dankfur Clawhook, who beat and traumatized them to the point of almost hypnotizing them to obey his every whim. The pair were used as his war machines and sailed on his ship with him, becoming the first known pirate serpents. When Dankfur gave up the sea to join the Ranks of the Shadow, he took Jettcoil and Whiptail with him. As the vermin army contained hundreds of serpents, but none of which remotely compared to the two giants in size and strength, the Black Shade promoted them to the head of the reptile faction of his army. They resumed their old job and master again when Dankfur left the Ranks to pursue his archenemy Siyuzin Stoneclaw. Whiptail and Jettcoil trailed the wildcat to Redwall Abbey, but were kidnapped by a gang of Krozfoxx before they could get Dankfur and mount an attack. They were later freed by their master, and took part in the battle within Redwall's grounds which followed. During the battle, Jettcoil and Whiptail were separated from their master and found themselves attacked by the hare Shermy and a couple Dibbuns. Seeing Jettcoil fall wounded, an enraged Whiptail bit off Shermy's forepaw and made a lunge at one of the Dibbuns. Fortunately for the little ones, the squirrel Raggle intervened; he rammed the Sword of Martin down Whiptail's throat, killing her instantly. Her death brought an abrupt end to the battle; seeing one of his "war machines" dead, Dankfur fled the scene, with Jettcoil and rest of his army behind him. Jettcoil was so horrified by the loss of his mate - whom he'd rarely even been without for two minutes, previously - that he entered a state of shock; being a snake, he could not fully understand or emote grief. Dankfur beat him several times, but nothing seemed to bring him out of the stupor. As the defeated army made its way back to the Ranks, two disgruntled members with scores to settle (namely, Scaleflier and Akalle Bladewhip) began a "whisper campaign" claiming Dankfur was dangerously insane, hoping to cause the army to fight amongst itself and kill each other off. Predictably, Dankfur found out, and had Jettcoil attack the pair. The blacksnake obeyed, eating Scaleflier - however, he was still stunned and therefore slower than usual, and Akalle managed to escape him and run away. Dankfur beat him within an inch of his life for this, claiming that he wished he had sent Jettcoil to his death instead of having Whiptail die. This remark caused the blacksnake - whom Scaleflier had earlier convinced that Whiptail needed avenging - to suddenly focus on Dankfur as the cause of Whiptail's death. However, his ingrained pathological fear of Dankfur kept him from attacking, or expressing his grievance aloud. For half a season, he continued to fester in hate and fear, seeking a chance to attack but not having the courage to do so. When an army of Goodbeasts attacked the Ranks, Dankfur and a small band of followers tried to hold off the advance. The vermin outnumbered the goodbeasts, but were more afraid of the supposed insanity of their leader than of the foe. Accordingly, they deserted the humiliated Dankfur as soon as his back was turned, leaving him, Jettcoil, and his two sons to face the foe alone. The marten fought fanatically, turning his back on the snake; Jettcoil instantly saw his chance, and snapped up his former leader in his huge jaws, crushing him to death. The goodbeasts were thankful to him for this, and might have spared him. Unfortunately, Jettcoil's sanity was completely mangled by this point, and he began attacking everybeast present indiscriminantly, forcing the goodbeasts to have to kill him with arrows. His body was burned with those of the other Ranks reptiles, after some healers had taken most of his scales for potions. Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Males Category:Gingiverian Characters